Destiny's Spell
by amiib
Summary: A chance encounter which leads into an all consuming love. She is the anchor his life needed while he is what she needs to loose control .Together they wreak havoc in the lives of people who go against them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and The Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter One: Bad Move

* * *

Bella sat in the lush green park soaking in the sun with her puppy that she had gotten herself. She grinned at the thought. She had finally got herself a pet. She looked back at how much her life had changed in the last year and half.

She didn't know her life would completely change when she left Phoenix to go live with her dad in Forks. She was independent from a very young age. Her mother, Renee, was a free spirit. So Bella was the responsible one between them. Always taking care of her mother. Cooking food, checking if the bills are paid on time, going to school and studying hard to get good grades.

She didn't have a life. Home and school, that was all there to it. So there shouldn't have been any major changes to her life with the move right? Wrong. She was _oh so wrong_.

Her life had been a major clusterfuck from there on. One wrong decision after other. How had that happened? There is no putting it mildly. She had been an idiot and was played like a fool. It had cost her so much; caused her so much pain. And for what?

She had met Edward and had been fascinated by him. It wasn't his looks that had drawn her to him. She was curious because she knew he and his family weren't normal. Which was only further proved by series of incidents. She wondered if they had been this careless in their past with other humans, it's a miracle they had managed to keep their existence a secret.

She doesn't remember it now but after confronting him of being a vampire they had gotten into a relationship somehow. _Relationship_ , she snorted. They had hardly been together for some odd months. Majority of which had been spent on running for her life and then in hospital recovering. They had never actually dated in the real sense.

Not even a week into the so-called relationship and the Cullen's had put her life in danger. Edward had called her a danger magnet. But it was him and his family that had brought most to the table. She had managed to stay alive and well till she had met them, thank you very much. The James incident left scars that were both physical and mental.

But what followed had marred her. Edward had left claiming that she wasn't good enough for him. And that he had gotten bored of her. When it had been him who had pursued her and told her that she was the love of his life. That he wouldn't be able to live without her all the while refusing to change her in the name of protecting her soul.

She had been heart broken and miserable after they had left. Her parents had tried to help her but she was far to gone to her.

The pack had saved her from Laurent but not before he spilled that Victoria was after her. She had just begun to get her life together when she lost her mom, Phil and dad. Victoria had killed them as part of her revenge plan she had for Bella.

But with darkness comes light. Her grandmother who had never been much involved in her life had called after her father's death to offer condolence and had asked if she wanted to come live with her. As Bella had no one left and with Victoria on her trail she decided to give it a go. What else could go wrong, she thought.

So she left after getting everything legally settled. She told no one where she was going.

She had always wondered what went wrong between her father and grandmother. They hadn't been on talking terms with each other. He had completely severed any connections to her and had not let her in his or Bella's life.

The question was soon answered. It seemed that magic had skipped a generation in Swan line. While her father was not a warlock and had been able to live his life normally; Bella had been blessed. She had started coming into her powers early in her life but her father had all but demanded grandma Marie to lock them and never speak of it again. He had forbidden her to tell anyone about it. And had completely cut her off their life.

Bella had been furious when she learnt about it. She had told her gran about the Cullen's and Victoria. Her gran had then done some spells to protect her and keep her hidden from Victoria and as well as anyone who might be looking for her. Especially if Alice Cullen had a sudden urge to peek into Bella's future.

She was pissed at knowing that her father had kept this from her and had asked her gran to unlock her powers.

That was the beginning of a beautiful journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Witches, Vampires, Wolves…Really?

* * *

Her days were filled with grandma Marie teaching her all about spells, potions, their bloodline and other supernatural beings that exist in the world. She shouldn't have been surprised by it but _Man!_ was she. It had been knowledgeable and insightful.

She had been told many important secrets. One's she would be wise to keep it to herself.

She wished her father had been forthcoming about it. She couldn't help but think she could have tried to save him. Maybe even her mother and Phil.

Bella had always been a quick learner. She had fun learning magic. Her gran taught her a lot. There were lot of grimoire's passed on by generations.

But few short months of living with her gran, Marie Swan had passed away due to old age. Bella would always be thankful for the days she got to spend with her and for teaching her everything she could to protect herself.

Her gran had left everything to her, which included her house and shit load of money. She had also sold her fathers house before leaving Forks. Plus his insurance money and whatever he had saved was also transferred to her. She didn't have to worry about money now.

She was never materialistic but it didn't hurt to have money.

She never wanted to give up school and had planned on going back as soon as she was confident enough to take care of herself should Victoria or Cullen's make an appearance. Plus it wasn't as if she wasn't doing anything. She had so much magic to learn. Her grandma had given her the means now all she had to do was keep going on.

After weeks of learning and teaching herself she had decided it was time. She couldn't just keep postponing it.

She had undone the spells her grandma had done to keep her hidden from Victoria. Though she kept the spell, which prevented Alice to keep seeing her future. She had special plans for the Cullen's and now was not the time she wanted to see them.

Bella had decided that after she was done with Victoria she would go on a road trip. The house was big and beautiful. And in the past few months she had it redone with the help of her grandma. It was more modernized now. She didn't want to settle here yet. So she waited and went on her with her life. She knew Victoria would find her sooner or later.

And she did. After a month or so Victoria had cornered Bella, when the latter was returning home from some grocery shopping. Bella had quickly put Victoria to sleep with a spell and had dumped the red headed bitch in her car. Surely she was heavy, but with some help of magic she was able to drag the bitch in her home.

She kept Victoria in the basement for days. Experimenting with spells she could use to cause pain. Bella had put a silencing spell on the house, which kept the neighbors blissfully unaware of what was happening in the house. She took great pleasure in torturing Victoria. Her screams acted like a soothing balm on her wounds.

It surprised Bella that she had a dark side. She had always been antiviolence. But that old Bella was dead now. The Cullen's and Victoria had killed her ruthlessly.

With the help of her grandma she had been able to look at how the Cullen's had treated her clearly. They had never informed her about other supernatural beings in the world. Always keeping her in dark. They had to know with 3 gifted cold ones in the family that Victoria could be a problem in the future. She wondered why they chose to ignore it.

God, how she hated them now. She knows exactly why she got attached to them so quickly. As she came from a broken home she was more than happy when they included her in their so-called family. They had tried to mould her into something she was not. But she foolishly took that as them taking care of her. She saw that now. They were controlling her. What she should wear, what she should eat, how she should talk and carry herself?

How had she accepted all of this as their love? Well, there's no point getting angry now. When the time comes she _will_ get her revenge on them and they will pay for everything she had to go through.

After two weeks of torture she had finally killed the bitch. She put some spells on the house and especially on the grimoire's. She couldn't have someone breaking in and finding them. With that she locked up the house and got on the road.

She was all alone now. No family, no friends. That was why she got herself a puppy. A Rottweiler. He was sitting in a corner away from other puppies. But as soon as he saw her, he jumped on her. The owner was surprised and told Bella that he was the most unfriendly of the lot. She decided to get him.

She named him Yoda. She didn't know what made her name him that. But it just called to her and to him also it seemed as he took his name like a champ. He was a stubborn one. She wasn't surprised when the pet farm owner's warnings had come true. He never allowed strangers near her. Always growling and barring his teeth at them. Trying to scare them away. His actions should have been taken as a warning for that was what he was trying to convey but he was just a pup and many found it rather amusing and cute. But stayed away when he tried to take a bite out of them.

In some ways Bella found it working for her as she wasn't a people's person and didn't know what to say. She didn't like the attention.

She researched on her laptop on how to train this breed. And had started some of his training already. Potty training being the first. She didn't want him to shit in her car or whatever place she was planning on staying.

It was as if he could sense her moods and likes. Cuddling to her when she left alone and trying to stay away from doing things she didn't like. She loved him already.

Even being on the road he never complained. Along with the training she also pampered him.

Giving him proper dog food, regular baths. He loved playing in water. Always splashing and jumping in. He was always high on energy and would love to play around.

Whenever he learned something new or did exactly what she had taught him he always looked up to her. Expecting her to react. Which she did. Encouraging him and giving him hugs which he never seemed to get enough. He wasn't very high maintenance and always seemed content.

She didn't know what made he stop in Denver. She just had feeling she should stay here. She checked out for rented apartments that would allow pets. She checked for a fully furnished one. She liked one particularly and as money wasn't an issue so she got herself quickly settled in. She had carried a few grimoire's and some items with herself which seemed very important as her grandma had told her to keep them safe no matter what. She had locked away most of the stuff at her house but was carrying some she thought might be useful. You never know when it might be needed.

She had a safe in this new apartment in which she had locked some money and the items she had carried with a spell.

She had decided it was time she at least attempted to get her dog to get accustomed to people around.

She had walked a block down from her new apartment to the park her building doorman had suggested.

It was a sunny day. It felt nice just lazing around. There were students around playing in the batting cages practicing baseball or just hanging around. Looking at them she sometimes wondered what her life would have been if she hadn't met the Cullen's. Somehow she knew even then she wouldn't be living like this. She was a loner. Its not that she liked being alone. She just never met anyone who understood her.

This was how she found herself thinking about the past. Yoda was obviously not even attempting to play around with other dogs in the park. So Bella indulged him and after getting tired they both hung around just laying on the lush green grass.

It was then that her pup started slowly growling. When she followed his gaze, curious to find out what had him angry this time. She watched three people talking near the batting cages and a fourth tall brown haired man approaching them. She watched when the brown haired man hit the raven-haired with a wooden baseball bat and went to get another one from the stand nearby. With the force he had hit, any normal human should have died but the raven-haired one had managed to get up. The other two were trying to stop them from fighting.

She watched horrified when the raven-haired one staked the tall man. It was just as he started graying that he turned towards her and their eyes locked and he collapsed on the floor. It was as if something snapped within Bella.

She waited for the trio to leave before going over. She looked around to check if someone had seen them, but luckily for her no one was around. She dragged him into a secluded corner. She didn't know why she was panicking.

He was a vampire. And he was staked so he must be dead right? But something felt off about the situation. Plus she had no clue why she was feeling like this. What does it matter if he is dead? He isn't even someone she knows! But she couldn't get herself to leave. _Leave him_ , she corrected. She removed the offending stake from his chest and kept pacing.

She didn't know how much time had passed. Yoda was sitting next to body silently as he kept watching them both. She turned her head around and watched wide eyed as she saw him wakeup gasping for air. It was as if she could breathe again. As he looked at her she couldn't help but stare back. She had studied him when he was supposedly dead. But now that he was alive….

He was an extremely handsome man. He looked not much older than her. May be 20 or so, she guessed. Untamed short brown hair that many people would call sex hair. Though she wouldn't know anything about that, being inexperienced. He was wearing a long sleeved grey t-shirt with sleeves rolled up and dark jeans. His body was lithe. She blushed when she saw he caught her shamelessly checking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of your encouragement and love. Reviews are greatly appreciated.!

* * *

Kol was in Denver pretending to be Jeremy Gilbert's friend. Nik had told him to keep a watch on Gilbert. Though Jeremy wasn't annoying like the other teenagers around, the kid lived a boring life. He knew Jeremy was compelled to come here away from the drama happening in Mystic Falls.

He had always been known to be impulsive and volatile. He had never regretted what he had done in the past. He had to control himself now, which was rare for him, as Nik had told him to lay low, threatening him with the silver dagger if he didn't. He scowled at that thought. He hated and loved his family in equal parts.

He was walking through the park towards the batting cages to meet Jeremy when his eyes caught a sight of a brunette who was sitting around with her pup. They both seemed to be relaxing. He didn't know what made him stop in his tracks. She was beautiful alright. He couldn't take his eyes of her.

It was the voice of the doppelganger and Salvatore that forced him to turn around. Hearing their conversation he smirked. It was time to have some fun. He pushed aside the thoughts about the girl and went to the cages picking up a bat from the rack, shouldering it along the way.

He went straight and smacked the bat on the elder Salvatore's face.

"Kol?" Jeremy asked wide-eyed as he saw his friend hit Damon who was a vampire. He didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"Jeremy get back. He's an original." Elena shouted.

Kol just smiled with a dangerous glint in his eyes at both Elena and Damon, which had Elena backing away slightly in fear. Now that his cover was blown he was determined to create as many problems for them as he could while having fun along with it.

"As long as we are sharing secrets, you should know that you were compelled to come to Denver. If you don't believe me ask your sister and her..." He paused taking a new metal bat from the cage and looked at Damon. "I don't even know what to call you mate, if anything I feel sorry for you. Pathetic really. I thought you were the clever one and would have learnt something from your past mistakes. " His tone was condescending. He always wondered why the guy was so stuck up with the doppelganger. First that wench Katherine and now Elena Gilbert. Both of who shared their ancestor Tatia's traits, which he was sure of.

The younger Salvatore he held no respect for. _Animal munching idiot_ he sneered. Only making himself more vulnerable to attacks and making him more of a liability than asset when it comes to a fight. Though he was suspecting the elder one was also realizing the same about Elena. He had seen some hostile behavior from Damon towards Elena before he had left Mystic Falls. But now seeing together again…..maybe Damon was an idiot after all.

Well…it wasn't his concern what they did in their life.

Jeremy's jaw twitched with anger. It was clear to Kol that now whatever explanations the doppelganger might give; the seed of doubt had been planted in little Gilbert's head.

As Kol went to hit Damon again, he didn't see that Damon had picked up the broken bat from the ground and used it as a stake to lunge it into his heart. He turned around to see the brunette from the park watching horrified as he fell down the floor. Hers was the last face he saw before his eyes closed.

When he woke up trying to catch his breath he saw the pup sitting next to him licking his hands. He got up dusting himself as he looked around to see where he was.

"We are still in the park. Anyone could have walked in, so I got you here." A female voice had him turning his head around as he watched the brunette from the park look at him wide eyed. _Probably wondering how he was alive_.

He smirked as he saw she was staring at him. He knew he was handsome. "Hello darling! I am Kol Mikaelson." He was surprised to see she was not scared or going into shock.

"Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." She blushed at the endearment.

An apt name, he thought. She was gorgeous not like those snotty strumpets he saw a lot around now a days. She was a natural beauty. With her brown curly long hair tied up in a ponytail, big doe full brown eyes and pouty pink lips. She looked even beautiful up close. His nostrils flared as he picked up her scent for the first time. The urge to just bury his head in her crook of neck and smell her was so powerful. He clenched his fists.

He had to control himself. He was thirsty alright. But that wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to sink his teeth in her, not to drain but to claim her.

 _God_ , what was up with him? He was acting like a randy teenager.

"I don't understand." She looked confused. "I thought you were dead."

He looked at her, debating whether to tell her or not. Deciding to risk it he said "I am a vampire."

"I know that. But even a vampire dies when staked at heart." She asked frustrated. Looking cute as she scowled at him.

"And just how would you know that?" He raised his brow at her. She stared at him biting her lip as if in damm if it wasn't turning him on even more. The site doing things to him that he wouldn't want her to know just _yet_. God, was she trying to kill him? He shifted awkwardly.

"Oh no Darling. If you expect me to answer you, you have to tell me. It's a two way street." He tried getting his thoughts and body in control.

She sighed, "I am a witch."

"Are you now?" his smiled widened. He never would have guessed. Though he was now beginning to understand that there was a lot to Isabella Swan than just being a pretty face.

"Yes and I am not saying anything till you tell me." She crossed her arms, as she demanded answers.

He smiled at that as his gaze softened. It was rare for him to genuinely smile at someone.

Indulging her he said, "I am an Original." And he saw awareness dawned as he studied her as if she had just solved some puzzle.

"I knew I was missing something!" she exclaimed and gave him a wide smile.

"You know what that means?" he asked. She nodded. "And yet you stand here not scared?" He was confused by her reaction.

"If you wanted to kill me you would have as soon as you woke up. You were vulnerable then." She shrugged. She was right though. If anyone with wrong intentions could have gotten hold of him in that state it would not have been good for him. Even though a normal stake couldn't kill him there are ways to cause harm.

Her dog who was watching them decided he had enough being ignored and started barking. Frankly he had never seen a dog sitting still for that long.

"Oh hush you. You can see we are talking. Keep quiet and you will get some treats for dinner." She bends down and picks him up as she admonished the pup lovingly. And surprisingly it's as if he understands her he just gives her a smile and licks face.

Kol suddenly remembered what had caused this meeting. And that had him angered. He was feeling murderous.


End file.
